Songs of Skipper's Past
by Bml1997
Summary: A story that includes flashbacks for the first 7 chapters. Almost every chapters has a song in it of some sort. There aren't any pairings, no character death, and no OCs. I guess you could say that the actual story begins in chapter 7. Hopefully, the story is better than my summery of it. Rating for song lyrics at times (though they're all the "clean" versions) (On hiatus)
1. Change It Back!

**A.N.- Okay everyone, this is a random, shorter story I'm doing. It will have nothing to do with any of my other stories...at least I don't think it will. This is not a story with Trixy in it just fyi. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. None of the songs nor the POM.**

Chapter 1: Change It Back!

(Nobody's POV)

Skipper and his team are doing a bit of late night training; it was probably 2145 hours. "Skippah, how much more until we can go to bed?" Young Private asks stifling a yawn. Skipper looks at his youngest recruit.

"Not too much longer, Private; we'll just do some more training until Ringtail starts up that racket that he calls music." Skipper replies seeing how tired all of his troops are. They all nod in reply. A few minutes later they hear Julian's boom-box's music. Skipper looks over at the lemur habitat. "Alright, men, bed time." Skipper turns back to his team and sees them asleep on their feet. Skipper sighs and shakes his head. He goes down into the HQ for a bucket; then he fills it with some of their habitat's pool water. He dumps it over his sleeping team's heads. They wake up sputtering.

"*Cough* Skipper, what was that for?" Kowalski asks.

"Yeah, why?" Rico follows up.

"You all were asleep on your feet, and I figured you would have rathered to have a bucket of water dumped on your heads than me tossing you all down inside." Skipper replies crossing his flippers. Kowalski considers this.

"Yes, I do suppose the water was preferable to waking up to falling." Kowalski says. Rico and Private nod in agreement. Then they hear the lemurs crank their already loud music up. The penguins could now make out the lyrics to the song.

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck  
Some nights, I call it a draw  
Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle  
Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off_

But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know anymore...  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa oh oh

"Maurice! Turn the boomy box to something with more booty-shakeability!" King Julian orders.

"Right away, your majesty!" Maurice replies and starts flipping through the other music stations; he changes it onto the polka channel.

"Agh! Change it back! The horrid polka music, it is weakening my booty shaking already!" Maurice changes the channel back to what it was originally on.

_This is it, boys, this is war - what are we waiting for?  
Why don't we break the rules already?  
I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white  
I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack my style_

And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight  
She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am  
Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm...

Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end  
Cause I could use some friends for a change  
And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again  
Some nights, I always win, I always win...

Kowalski looks over at his leader to see him subtly tapping his foot. Kowalski raises his non-existent eye-brows.

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost  
Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh  
What do I stand for? What do I stand for?  
Most nights, I don't know... (come on)_

"Maurice, changey the song! I'm not feeling the booty shaking in this one." Julian tells Maurice. Maurice changes the station. Skipper glares at the lemur habitat.

"Ringtail! Change it back! For once you actually had a decent song on your infernal racket-maker." Skipper shouts at the lemur habitat. The ring-tailed lemur king looks over his habitat's wall.

"You are liking the music? Fine, Maurice, change it back for the grumpy, stinky penguin!"

"Yes, your majesty!" Maurice replies changing the song back.

_So this is it? I sold my soul for this?  
Washed my hands of that for this?  
I miss my mom and dad for this?_

No. When I see stars, when I see stars, that's all they are  
When I hear songs, they sound like a swan, so come on  
Oh, come on. Oh, come on, OH COME ON!

That is it, guys, that is all - five minutes in and I'm bored again  
Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands  
This is not one for the folks at home; I'm sorry to leave, mom, I had to go  
Who the heck wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?

My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called "love"  
But when I look into my nephew's eyes...  
Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from...  
Some terrible nights...ahhh...

Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, oh whoa, oh oh

The other night, you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me  
I called you up, but we'd both agree  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...  
It's for the best you didn't listen  
It's for the best we get our distance... oh...

"I didn't know that you liked F.U.N., Skippah." Says Private once the song went off. Skipper looks at him.

"I don't really; Manfredi was a fan when he used to live here." Skipper replies waddling back towards the HQ.

"Oh." Says Private. Kowalski, Rico, and Private then waddle down the ladder into the HQ too. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night." Everyone replies and the HQ's lights turn off.

**A.N.- The above song was _Some Nights._**


	2. That's Classified

**A.N.- Okay here is chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (I'm really horrible at remembering to put this on the first chapter) I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar or any of the songs presented in this fanfic; they all belong to their owners respectively. **

Chapter 2: That's Classified

(Nobody's POV)

The next morning Skipper let his team sleep in an extra hour since they had gone to bed rather late. Kowalski was surprisingly the first of the three to wake up. He gets out of his bunk and walks past Skipper who was drinking his fish coffee. "Good morning, Skipper." Says Kowalski.

"Good morning, soldier, why are you up so early?" Skipper asks. Kowalski looks at him confused.

"Early? Isn't this when you usually wake us?"

"It is, but I was going to allow you all to sleep in a bit later."

"Oh." Private then stumbles out of his own bunk and waddles over to the table too rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"G'morning." Says Private.

"Good morning." Skipper and Kowalski say. The rest of the penguin day flew by without anything of great importance happening. It was later, after the penguins had returned once again to their HQ that all took a turn for the worst.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

We all were seated around the table playing a game of poker. Rico had just bet two mackerel and I took his bet and raised it by a tuna. "Skippah?" asks Private. I glance at him.

"Yes, Private?" I reply.

"Um, what really happened to Manfredi and Johnson?" I turn and look in Private in my surprise at his question.

"Come again?"

"What happened to Manfredi and Johnson?" I look back at my cards.

"That's classified."

"Please, Skippah!"

"No, Private. It's classified and that's that." I glance over to see Private pout. I sigh and look at Kowalski. Kowalski motions that he'd like to talk with me a minute away from the others and I nod. We waddle over to his lab.

"Skipper, I know you probably don't want to talk about Manfredi and Johnson, but maybe you could tell Private just some little stories about them…you know he had only been with the team a few months when they…you know…" Kowalski says. "He didn't really get to know them very much." I nod.

"I remember. He only went on that one mission with them that they had that beluga whale incident." Kowalski and I both shiver at the memory. "So you think a few boogas stories will satisfy his curiosity?"

"Not boogas ones, sir, true ones."

"True ones! But, Kowalski!"

"Sir, it's only my thoughts on the matter, but I think it would be better to tell him the truth." I look at the ceiling in exasperation and sigh.

"Fine, but if Rico starts going berserk, it's your problem." Kowalski nods.

"Yes, sir." We waddle back to the others.

"Okay, Private. I won't tell you what happened to them, but I _will_ tell you some stories involving them." Private's face brightens.

"Oh yay! Thank you, Skippah!" Private says.

"Right…now where to start?"

* * *

-Story-

(Skipper's POV)

I had just been assigned to the New York military division. My superiors told me that I'd meet my new team at the Central Park zoo; so I hitched a ride there on an unsupervised taxi. When I get to the entrance hatch, I hear music; very, very loud music.

_Give me a second I  
I need to get my story straight  
My friends are in the bathroom  
Getting higher than the Empire State  
My lover she's waiting for me  
Just across the bar_

"What the heck?" I mutter to myself. I waddle quietly into the HQ's main room.

_My seats been taken by some sunglasses  
Asking 'bout a cigar  
And I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget  
But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies  
You know I'm trying hard to take it back  
So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home_

I see a penguin singing along with a CD player and is playing with a _Guitar Hero_ guitar. He was completely oblivious of my appearance. I watch him sing in silence.

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

_Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I  
I just thought maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
Cause I found someone to carry me home_

I stand there with my flippers crossed and my head tilted. I see another penguin waddle into the room from a different one. He has a can of soda in one of his flippers. "Manfredi, turn that strident annoyance down already!" says the penguin.

"No way, Johnson!" says the penguin named Manfredi. Instead of turning it down, he turns it up.

_Tonight  
We are young  
So let's the set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun_

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

I cough by accident and Johnson looks up and notices me. I motion for him to keep quiet and he nods at me with his bright blue eyes wide with surprise.

_Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight  
Carry me home tonight  
Just carry me home tonight_

The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter  
Than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight

Manfredi finishes his fake guitaring with jumping into a slide with the guitar raised up into the air; I couldn't resist a small chuckle. Johnson face-flippers himself in embarrassment for his oblivious team mate. _So these knuckle-heads are my new team._ "Huh?" says Manfredi looking up. He's sees me and goes bright red with embarrassment. "Oh, shoot! H-How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." I say. I uncross my flippers and waddle out to in front of them. "Okay, now let's go over introductions." Jonhson nods.

"I'm Johnson and this is Manfredi, sir." He says.

"I'm Skipper. And I have been told that you two are to be my new team?" Manfredi nods.

"That's correct, Skipper. Our last superior officer was transferred last week." I nod; my superiors had already explained the situation to me during my briefing. They then show me around the HQ.

"If you have any questions, sir, feel free to ask." Johnson says.

"Alright, well at the moment I have only one." I say.

"Ask away." Manfredi says. I grin.

"How the duse can you still hear? I could hear your music clear as crystal outside when I first got here!" I say. We all laugh.

"It wasn't really all that loud, Skipper. Manfredi usually listens to it louder than that even." Johnson says. I raise a non-existent eye-brow.

"What are your military positions?' I ask.

"Team translator, computer hacker, and decoder." Johnson says saluting.

"Explosions technician and geographer." Manfredi says also saluting.

"Alright." I say. "That explains why you listen to music that loud." Manfredi frowns.

"And how's that, sir?"

"You're around explosions a lot, so obviously you're more used to loud noise than I and probably Johnson."

"Oh, yeah I reckon so." Manfredi says with a laugh. I roll my eyes and start their training.

-End of Story-

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"And that's the end." Skipper says crossing his flippers. Private blinks.

"Aww, please tell us more, Skippah!" Private says. Skipper shakes his head.

"Nope. One story is enough for now…maybe I or Kowalski can tell you another one tomorrow." Private nods.

**A.N.- The song of this chapter was ****_We Are Young_****. **


	3. No Coffee For Manfredi

**A.N.- Here is chapter 3. I know this one's especially random. I was going to use another F.U.N. song for this one, but none of them worked so enjoy one from the Black Eyed Peas.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song below.**

Chapter 3: No Coffee for Manfredi

(Nobody's POV)

The next night Kowalski was in his lab looking at some pictures of the team four years ago. It had only consisted of himself, Rico, Skipper, Manfredi, and Johnson then. Kowalski sighs and puts the picture back in the drawer that he had gotten it out of. Private waddles quietly in and knocks on the wall. Kowalski turns around and see him. "Oh, hello, Private." Kowalski says.

"Hello, Kowalski, I wondering if…" Private says. Kowalski nods.

"If I could tell you a Manfredi and Johnson story?" Private nods. "Alright go ahead and take a seat." Private sits down at Kowalski's lab bench, eagerly awaiting the story. "Okay, I've thought of one; I wasn't present for this one, but Skipper told me this one when I had first joined the team."

* * *

-Story-

(Nobody's POV)

Skipper is sitting at the table with his early morning coffee; this was his first morning at the HQ. Manfredi soon wakes up and joins Skipper at the table drowsily. Skipper looks at him. "Manfredi, would you like some coffee? You look like you could use some." Skipper says. Manfredi nods with yawn.

"Sure, I'll take some." Manfredi says. Skipper hands Manfredi a cup of his fish coffee. Johnson soon waddles into the room too; he had already been up about an hour before Skipper had awoken. He had had some things to do on his computer. He stops right before the table and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Oh gosh, that's not coffee that Manfredi has in his mug, is it?" Johnson asks.

"Yeah, it's coffee. Why?" Replies Skipper.

"Oh drat! Batten down the hatches and secure all sharp objects!" Johnson exclaims. Skipper looks at him confused.

"Johnson, explain your strange behavior."

"Imagine a hyper-active squirrel with a Monster energy drink; then imagine that squirrel is Manfredi with a cup of coffee. Manfredi goes absolutely crazy with caffeine."

"When you mean crazy you mean….?" Johnson nods. "Hoover dam! This is something that should have been told on my first day."

"Um, Skipper, this technically is your fist day."

"Oh, right. Well, let's take care of the caffeinated explosions expert." Skipper and Johnson look around and can find neither Manfredi nor his CD player nor the new crate of explosions that had come in that morning. They search the zoo and find him up on the clock tower rocking out.

_Gotta get dat  
Gotta get dat  
Gotta get dat  
Gotta g-g-g-g-g-get dat dat dat dat dat  
Boom boom boom(gotta get dat)  
Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)  
Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)  
Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)_

Boom boom boom  
Now...Boom boom boom  
Now...Boom boom boom  
Boom boom

Yo  
I got that hit that beat the block  
You can get that bass overload  
I got that rock and roll  
That future flow  
That digital spit  
Next level visual  
I got that boom boom boom  
How the beat bang  
Boom boom boom.

I like that boom boom pow  
Them chickens jackin my style  
They try to copy my swagger  
I'm on that next sh now  
I'm so 3008  
You so 2000 and late  
I got that boom boom boom  
That future boom boom boom  
Let me get it now.

Skipper and Johnson approach the hyped-up penguin slowly. Manfredi had brought the bunch of explosives with him and had scattered them all around the zoo with the wires all leading up to him and a single detonator. Skipper and Johnson edge closer and closer to him.

_Boom boom boom(gotta get dat)  
Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)  
Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)  
Boom boom boom (gotta get dat)_

Boom boom boom  
Now...Boom boom boom  
Now...Boom boom boom  
Boom boom

I'm on that supersonic boom  
Y'all hear that spaceship zoom  
When-when I step inside the room  
Them girls go ape ape uh  
Y'all stuck on super-8-8-8  
That low-fi super 8 bit  
I'm on that HD flat  
This beat go boom boom bap.

I'm a beast when you turn me on  
Into the future cyber-tron  
Harder, faster, better, stronger  
textin ladies extra longer cause  
We got the beat that bounce  
We got the beat that pound  
We got the beat that 808 that boom boom in your town.

People in the place  
If you wanna get down  
Put your hands in the air  
Will. I. Am. drop the beat now

Skipper and Johnson leap at the oblivious penguin and tackle him. In doing so, they accidently knock his CD player off of the tower. It falls and breaks. Manfredi looks angrily at them. "You broke my CD player!" he exclaims glaring.

"We can fix that. Now, take all of this TNT back to the base." Skipper says. Manfredi doesn't move. "Now. And that's and order!" Manfredi still doesn't move; Skipper had had enough. He waddles over to him and slaps the back of his head.

"Yeow! What was that for, sir?" asks Manfredi snapping back from Maniac La-La Land.

"For disobeying an order; now defuse the zoo and get back to the base." Manfredi snaps a quick salute.

"Aye, aye, sir!" Skipper and Johnson in the meantime go back to the HQ.

"Well, now I know that Manfredi is not allowed caffeine." Skipper says.

"Or Marshmallow Meow Meows. They drive him sugar-crazy too." Johnson says.

"Noted. Now, how about twenty laps around the pool?" Manfredi waddles in with a large bundle of explosives in his flippers.

"Manfredi, twenty laps around the pool!" Johnson says. Manfredi drops the explosives in a heap and he and Johnson go out to do the laps and Skipper follows them out more slowly.

"I think I'm starting to see why their last captain transferred out of here. These boys are quite the flipper full." Skipper mumbles to himself shaking his head.

-End of Story-

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

"And so ends the tale of why Manfredi was not ever allowed coffee in the mornings." I say.

"I'm surprised Skipper shared coffee with him in the first place. He typically growls at us if we approach his coffee maker." Private says. I chuckle and pat him on the head.

"That's simply because that's Skipper's coffee and he gets very possessive about it sometimes."

"I know." Private gets up and heads toward the door. "Thank you for the story, Kowalski."

"You're welcome, Private." I return my interest to my white board where I was planning a new invention.

* * *

**A.N.- The whole song was too long so I only did part of it. Anywho, the song above was ****_Boom Boom Pow_****.**


	4. The Chinstrap Sisters

**A.N.- This one's kind of short. And I wasn't able to put a song in this one; but I will put one in the next one...or at least I'll try harder to. XD**

Chapter 4: The Chinstrap Sisters

(Private's POV)

I waddle in to the main room of the HQ from Kowalski's lab and see Skipper sitting at the table. I walk over to him. "Hello, Skippah." I say. He looks up at me from his coffee.

"Let me guess; you want another Manfredi and Johnson story?" Skipper says. I nod eagerly. Skipper sighs. "Didn't Kowalski just tell you one?"

"He did but I'd like to hear anothah." I give my best sad-puppy face.

"Fine. I'll tell you another; but afterwards you must go to bed."

"Deal."

* * *

-Story Part 1-

(Nobody's POV)

Kowalski had just joined the team. Skipper had now been Manfredi's and Johnson's commanding officer for two months. Manfredi is watching a documentary on the history of explosions. Johnson waddles over to him. "Hey, Manfredi." He says. Manfredi glances at him.

"What is it, Johnson? Can't you see I'm busy?" Manfredi asks. Johnson rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I see you're VERY busy, since watching TV is a very hard job." Johnson turns off the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"And now you're listening to me." Manfredi scowls.

"Okay, fine, what do you want?"

"Skipper's given us some leave time, so I was wondering if you wanted to go talk to those new girls that transferred here yesterday with me." Manfredi considers this for a second.

"Hmm…girls or TV explosions…okay, fine I'll go with you." Johnson nods and they both go to the door.

***A Few Minutes Later***

Johnson and Manfredi walk over to a new penguin habitat. "I wonder why they put the gals in a completely different habitat than us." Manfredi says thinking out loud. Johnson points at a sign on the habitat wall.

"Read much? It says here that they're _Chinstrap_ penguins. We're Adelie penguins." Johnson states.

"Oh." Johnson shakes his head.

"Okay, let's go." Manfredi nods. They enter the habitat; inside they find two girls. They knock and the girls look at them.

"Um, hi?" says one of the girls; she has brown eyes. The other has pale blue eyes.

"Hey." Say Manfredi and Johnson waving.

"We just thought that…um…that since you girls were new here that we would…um…" says Johnson.

"Introduce ourselves and welcome you to the zoo." Manfredi says helping the stuttering Johnson. The girls giggle and Manfredi grins.

"Okay. I'm Annah." Says the brown-eyed one.

"And I'm Hanna." Says the one with blue eyes.

"We're twins." They say at the same time.

"Okay, I'm Johnson." Says Johnson.

"Manfredi." Says Manfredi. They all shake flippers.

"Well, it was nice to meet you…both of you, but Hanna and I really need to be leaving if we are going to grab some snow-cones before the guy leaves the park." Annah says. Hanna nods in agreement. They both try and walk around the boys.

"Wait, let us come with you; it can be dangerous out in the park." Johnson says blocking the girls' path.

"Yeah, it could be full of bears, or badgers, or dogs." Manfredi says.

"Oh my! That does sound a bit dangerous…maybe we should have a couple of strong, handsome guys to protect us, Annah." Says Hanna winking at her sister. Annah winks back.

"Alright, boys, I guess you can come with us." Annah says grinning. Johnson and Manfredi follow the girls out to the snow-cones.

"Johnson, this is probably the best idea you've ever had!" Manfredi whispers patting Johnson on the back.

"I'm glad I finally did something that meets your approval." Johnson replies rolling his eyes.

-End of Part 1 of Story-

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

I stop telling the story when I hear snoring. I look at where Private had been listening and find him fast asleep. I chuckle. _As I said, one story is enough for a night._ "We can finish the story tomorrow." I mutter putting the snoozing Private in his bunk.


	5. The Chinstrap Sisters: Part 2

**A.N.- Hey, everyone; I apologize for not updating for awhile. I had writer's block. :/ Well, anyway, here is chapter 5. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song below.**

Chapter 5: The Chinstrap Sisters: Part 2

(Nobody's POV)

The next morning Private wakes up and waddles over to Skipper who was sitting at the table quietly enjoying his morning coffee. "Morning, Skippah." Private says.

"Good morning, Private." Skipper replies taking another sip of his fish-coffee.

"Um, Skippah, I was wondering if you could finish the story you started last night." Skipper nods.

"Sure." Private sits down and Skipper continues the story.

* * *

(Skipper's POV)

Kowalski and I waddle into the room from his lab. "So, you're an options guy, right?" I say.

"I believe the technical term is analysist." Kowalski replies. I look at my other team mates, Manfredi and Johnson. They are both sitting in front of the TV with their heads propt-up by a flipper staring out into space with large goofy smiles.

"Alright, Kowalski, this is your first analysis test. What's up with them?" Kowalski waddles over to them and waves a flipper in front of their faces and writes something down on a clip-board that he hadn't been holding before.

"Hmm, it would appear, sir, that it could be one of two things."

"Which would be….?"

"Either they have been brainwashed or they are in love."

"Where could they have gotten their brains washed at? They've been here most of the afternoon." We then hear Manfredi sigh.

"Skipper, sir, I think that the more reasonable option is that they are in love."

"In love? There's no time for love in the military. How do we fix them?"

"Well, we could start by asking them who they are in love with." I nod and walk over to my love-struck teammates; I slap them both back from their fantasies.

"Oh, hello, sir. Do you need us to do something?" asks Johnson; he still had a goofy grin on his face.

"Yes. I need you two to explain yourselves." I say.

"Explain what about ourselves, Skipper?" Manfredi asks confused.

"About your goofy grins, about the sighing, about your strange behaviors."

"Oh, we were just thinking about the lovely Chinstrap twins next door." Johnson sighs.

"Well, stop it. You know what /I say about emotions and the army."

"Actually, sir. I don't think we do."

"They don't mix. So stop with all of your love-nonsense."

"Aye, sir." They say; but they don't. Instead, Manfredi finds a song on his IPod and he sings with it.

_Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey._

_Your lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains,_  
_I knew I wouldn't forget ya, and so I went and let you blow my mind._

_Your sweet moving, the smell of you in every single dream I dream._  
_I knew when we collided, you're the one I have decided,_  
_Who's one of my kind._

_Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know._  
_Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo..._  
_Tonight._

_Heeey Heeeeey Heeeeeey..._

_Just in time, I´m so glad you have a one-track mind like me._  
_You gave my life direction,_  
_A game show love connection, we can't deny..._  
_I´m so obsessed, my heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest._  
_I believe in you, like a virgin you're Madonna,_  
_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind..._

_Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know._  
_Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo..._  
_Tonight,_

_Way you can cut a rug,_  
_Watching you's the only drug I need._  
_So gangster, I'm so thug,_  
_You're the only one I'm dreaming of you see._  
_I can be myself now finally,_  
_In fact there's nothing I can't be,_  
_I want the world to see you be, with me,_

_Hey, Soul Sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo,_  
_The way you move ain't fair you know._  
_Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight..._

_Hey, Soul Sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you dooooo..._  
_Tonight._  
_Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey, tonight._  
_Heeey, Heeeeey, Heeeeeey._  
_Tonight._

I roll my eyes. "Manfredi, what part of stop with all of the love-nonsense, don't you understand?"

"Hehe, oh, you meant no singing? Sorry, Skipper, you didn't make that clear the first time." Manfredi says. I face-flipper myself.

"Johnson, Manfredi, I want you topside. Go ahead and start your training; Kowalski and I will meet you up there."

"Yes, sir!" they say. I turn to Kowalski.

"Do we have information on how much longer until the Chinstrap sisters return to their own zoo?" Kowalski whips out his clip-board and flips through a few pages.

"I think a month, Skipper."

"A whole month? I don't think I could live with two love-sick soldiers for thirty days. Tell me there's a way that we can get them gone quicker." Kowalski shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, sir, but there isn't." I sigh.

"Alright. *Sigh* let's go topside and get our daily training." Kowalski nods and he follows me topside.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

"Skippah, I thought you said that Manfredi and Johnson died because of the Chinstrap sisters." Says Private.

"I did…I could tell you that story tomorrow." Skipper replies taking a sip of his coffee.

"But, Skippah, why can't you tell me now, or tonight?"

"Hmm, we'll see. Go get Kowalski and Rico for morning training." Private salutes.

"Yes, sir."

**A.N.- The song above was Hey Soul Sister by my favorite music group; Train. XD**


	6. Love Potion 37

**A.N.- Okay everyone. This is a longer chapter. It also has TWO songs in it XD. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either of the songs below.**

Chapter 6: Love Potion 37

(Nobody's POV)

That night, after the zoo had closed and the team had returned from recon, the penguins disperse to do their own things. Skipper flips though a catalog of new weapons in his bunk, Kowalski does whatever he does in his lab, Rico combs Ms. Perkey's hair, and Private finishes a Lunicorn episode that he had recorded. After the TV show went off, Private waddles over to Skipper. "Um, Skippah, are you going to tell me the story of how Manfredi and Johnson lost their hearts, a lung, and fifteen feet of intestine to the Chinstrap sistahs tonight?" Private asks. Skipper looks down at Private from his bunk.

"I could tell you it…but why don't you ask Kowalski if he's not busy? This is the newest issue of _Weapons Monthly_ and I'm not finished looking through it yet." Skipper replies.

"Oh, okay, Skippah." Private then waddles over to Kowalski's lab. "Um, Kowalski, are you busy?" Kowalski doesn't hear him and continues to build on his invention. "K-o-w-a-l-s-k-i!" Kowalski hears him this time and whips around.

"Wha-what? Oh, hello, Private, I didn't hear you come in." Kowalski says. Private mentally face-flippers himself.

"Are you busy?" Kowalski glances back at his invention; it still had awhile until it would be finished.

"No, I'm not too busy, why? Do you need something?"

"Um, no, not really. Skippah said he was too busy to tell me about Manfredi and Johnson and Love Potion # 37 and the Chinstrap sistahs…so I was wondering if you could tell me." Kowalski taps his beak in thought.

"Hmm…that's the one where they lost their hearts, a lung, and fifteen feet of intestine, right?" Private shrugs.

"As far as I've been told." Kowalski nods.

"Alright, where did Skipper end his part of the story telling at?" Private thinks for a second.

"Um, he stopped aftah you and Skippah were talking about how he wouldn't be able to live with two love-sick soldiers for a month and how there wasn't a way to send the Chinstrap sistahs away before then." Kowalski nods remembering.

"Okay. This story takes place about a year later."

"A year? What happened before that?"

"Nothing really."

"Oh… okay."

* * *

-Story-

(Nobody's POV)

"Johnson….Johnson…JOHNSON!" Manfredi says shaking his teammate from his slumbers.

"Wha-wha-huh?" asks Johnson drowsily. He turns over in his bunk and sees Manfredi. "Manfredi, what is it? Why are you waking me?" Manfredi smiles.

"They're back." Johnson gives him a puzzled look.

"Who?"

"THEY are."

"Manfredi, who the halibut is 'they'?"

"Annah and Hanna." Johnson sits up so fast he hits his head on the bunk above him, which is Kowalski's bunk. Johnson rubs his head.

"R-Really? Where did you bag that intel at?"

"I overheard Skips and Kowakowi talking about it."

"You mean Kowalski?"

"Oh, his name's Kolwatski?." Johnson rolls his eyes.

"No, it's Kowalski. Say it with me; Ko-wal-ski."

"Kowalski, got it."

"Huh?" mumbles Kowalski in his sleep. Manfredi and Johnson are silent and wait for Kowalski to fall back asleep.

"Anyway, I was thinking we could pay them a little visit."

"But, Manfredi, what if they don't remember us? What if they have…boyfriends?" Manfredi shrugs.

"We won't know until we try, Johnson."

"*Sigh* you do have a point there, Manfredi. Alright, when are we going to go see them?" Manfredi grins sneakily.

"How about tonight?"

"Tonight! Manfredi is your head on right?! That's probably the worst idea you've ever had! Manfredi, if Skipper noticed that we were gone; he'd think we went AWOL and he'd have us court marshaled!"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that…okay, how about we ask for leave and go tomorrow afternoon?"

"Now you're using your head." Johnson nods. "Okay, we can ask Skipper in the morning, but in the meantime, go to sleep, Manfredi."

"I'll try, Johnson, but that peanut-butter Winky before lights-out is making it rather hard." John face-flippers himself.

"I told you not to eat that…do you ever listen to a word I tell you?" Manfredi doesn't answer.

-The Next Morning-

Johnson and Manfredi approach Skipper. "Ahem." Johnson says. Skipper turns around.

"Oh, hello, boys, do you need something?" Skipper asks.

"Um, we were wondering if we could have the afternoon off." Manfredi says. Skipper narrows his eyes.

"And why would you want that?" Johnson and Manfredi shuffle their feet. "You heard me talking to Kowalski last night didn't you?" Manfredi nods.

"Yes, sir." Skipper sighs.

"Alright, fine. You may have the afternoon off."

"Thank you, sir!" replies Johnson. Skipper waves them off and they leave. They return not too long afterwards looking not as happy as Skipper would have thought.

"What's with the long-faces, men?"

"They weren't interested." Manfredi sighs. Skipper taps his beak in thought. It was one thing to deal with two love-sick soldiers…but how about two mopey, crushed soldiers? Nope, Skipper would not have it. Skipper waddles over to Kowalski.

"Hey, Kowalski, how are we coming along in the love potions department?" Kowalski looks strangely at his commanding officer.

"Love potions, sir?" Kowalski asks.

"Yes, love potions. Need I spell it out to you? L-O-V-…" Kowalski holds out a flipper.

"No, no, sir. You don't need to spell it out. I'll go check the lab." Skipper nods and Kowalski waddles into his lab and comes back with a sheet of paper. "It would seem, sir, that we haven't gotten very far. I have only this experimental recipe from…earlier attempts. But, I haven't tested it yet."

"Well, then what are you waiting for? Mix that thing up and let's give it a shot."

"Who, may I ask, needs it, Skipper, sir?"

"Manfredi and Johnson."

"Oh…alright, I'll get right on it."

* * *

(Kowalski's POV)

I waddle into my lab and search for the ingredients to my experimental love potion. "Okay, let's see…I'll need garlic, flamingo sweat, and something perfumey." I look in all of the cupboards and drawers in the HQ and find the garlic in Manfredi's 'vampire safety-kit.' "Hmm, Skipper, I don't have all of the ingredients for the love potion that I need."

"Okay, send Manfredi or Johnson to get them." Skipper replies shrugging. I nod.

"Hey, Manfredi, Johnson, I need you two to get something for me." They both look at me.

"Um, okay. What exactly do you need?" Johnson asks.

"Two tea-spoons of flamingo sweat and a pint of rose petals." Both Manfredi and Johnson cock a non-existent eyebrow.

"O-kaaay? Suuuurrre…we'll be right back." They give me one last strange look before leaving. They return in a few minutes with the required objects. "Here, Kowalski." I take them.

"Thank you." I then return to the lab and mix the three ingredients together. "Eureka! It's done!" I carry the purple potion out of the lab smiling triumphantly.

"Outstanding, Kowalski. What's it called?" Skipper says.

"This is Love Potion # 37."

"Does it work?" I shrug.

"I don't know, sir; as I said earlier, it's experimental."

"Well, let's try it now." I nod and waddle over to Manfredi and Johnson. I drop a drop of it on each of their heads. They both spin around and give me another weird look.

"Kowalski, what are you doing?" Manfredi asks.

"It's a love potion Skipper had me whip up…it's still experimental, so be careful with it." Manfredi's green eyes widen.

"A love potion? Really? Come on, Johnson, let's go see Annah and Hanna again." Manfredi says.

"Manfredi, they've already rejected us once today, must we go again?" Johnson replies. Manfredi nods and pulls Johnson's flipper. "Alright, fine." They both leave to go visit the Chinstrap twins.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

Johnson and Manfredi walk over to the Chinstrap sisters' habitat. Already they were being whistled at by the female birds that they passed on their way there. On their way there Manfredi listens to a song on his IPod which seemed to fit the occasion okay.

_On the other side of a street I knew_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's déjà vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true_  
_Cause you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe_  
_Or where ever to get away from me_

_Oh but that one night_  
_Was more than just right_  
_I didn't leave you cause I was all through_  
_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as well_  
_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to yah_  
_I'll be there for yah_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_The way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to yah_  
_I'll be there for yah_  
_This is not a drive by_

_On the other side of a downward spiral_  
_My love for you went viral_  
_And I loved you every mile you drove away_  
_But now here you are again_  
_So let's skip the "how you been"_  
_And get down to the "more than friends" at last_

_Oh but that one night was still the highlight_  
_I didn't need you until I came to_  
_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as well_  
_Because I really fell for you_

_Oh I swear to yah_  
_I'll be there for yah_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_The way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to yah_  
_I'll be there for yah_  
_This is not a drive by_

_Please believe that when I leave_  
_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you_  
_And a little time to get my head together too_

_On the other side of a street I knew_  
_Stood a girl that looked like you_  
_I guess that's déjà vu_  
_But I thought this can't be true_  
_Cause..._

_Oh I swear to yah_  
_I'll be there for yah_  
_This is not a drive by_  
_Just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply_  
_Hefty bag to hold my love_  
_When you move me everything is groovy_  
_They don't like it sue me_  
_The way you do me_  
_Oh I swear to yah_  
_I'll be there for yah_  
_This is not a drive by_

"Hey, girls." Says Manfredi when they get there. Hanna and Annah look at them.

"Oh, hey." They say. They then sniff the sir and frown. "What are you doing back?"

"Um, well, I don't really know…" replies Johnson. He gets an elbow from Manfredi. "Ow. What was that for?"

"We just thought we'd say hello…again." Manfredi says. The girls look at them.

"We already told you two no. Isn't that enough?" Annah says.

"Yeah." Agrees Hanna crossing her flippers. "So what are you boys still doing here?"

"Uh…we thought we'd ask you again…" Manfredi says. Annah narrows her eyes.

"The answer is still a big NO." Hanna says. "And just for you to know, your music gets rather annoying, Manfredi so I have a song for you.

_Am I supposed to put my life on hold_  
_Because you don't know how to act_  
_And you don't know where your life is going_  
_Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?_  
_Pardon me if I don't show it_  
_I don't care if I never see you again_  
_I'll be alright_  
_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,_  
_But either way baby, I'm gone_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_  
_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_  
_I got that new_  
_I'm a single girl swag_  
_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!_  
_Na na na na,hey na na na na hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Goodbye_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Goodbye_

_Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you_  
_I know you like the long 'do,_  
_Had to switch my attitude up_  
_Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more_  
_On the passenger side_  
_Too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it_  
_I don't care if I never see you again_  
_I'll be alright_  
_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,_  
_But either way baby, I'm gone_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_  
_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_  
_I got that new_  
_I'm a single girl swag_  
_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Goodbye_  
_Na na na na,hey na na na na hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Goodbye_

_Hey hey, hey hey hey_  
_Goodbye_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_  
_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_  
_I got that new_  
_I'm a single girl swag_  
_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it sing!_  
_Na na na na,hey na na na na hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Goodbye_  
_Na na na na,hey na na na na hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Goodbye_

_Goodbye_  
_Na na na na,hey na na na na hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Goodbye_  
_Na na na na,hey na na na na hey_  
_Hey hey hey_  
_Goodbye_  
_Goodbye_  
_Goodbye__"_

"Now please go away." Annah says.

"Why?" asks Manfredi. When Manfredi and Johnson return finally to the HQ they look pretty well beat-up. Obviously those girls really wanted them to go when they said so. They both had their hearts crushed that day. Manfredi stopped wanting to sing so much. And they both were so beat up they could have sworn they both had to have internal-bleeding.

"Skipper, if there are ever anymore pretty girls that come to this zoo, please remind me to keep myself where I belong; here, and away from them." Johnson says holding an ice-pack on his head. Skipper nods.

"I still can't belive that a couple of girls did this to you." Skipper says.

"They're tougher than they look." Manfredi says. He has a dark black ring around one of his bright green eyes.

-End of Story-

* * *

(Private's POV)

"So they didn't die?" I say tilting my head. Kowalski shakes his head.

"Nope, but they thought they would. I found out that day that Love Potion # 37 did not work on penguin females, instead it tends to make them angry." Kowalski replies. I nod.

"That is how it sounds. Well, thank you, Kowalski." Kowalski nods.

"You're welcome, Private."

**A.N.- The songs above were ****_Drive By_**** by Train and ****_Goodbye_**** by Kristina Debarge.**


	7. What Really Happened

**A.N.—Okay, after a LONG time of this story being on hold, which I am very sorry about, here is the next chapter! It's a VERY long one, probably the longest chapter in this story yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the POM nor the song below.**

Chapter 7: What Really Happened

(Nobody's POV)

Private looks up at the clock as he exits Kowalski's lab. It is only 2000 hours; which is plenty of time before lights out for Skipper to tell him another story. Private sees that Skipper is still in his bunk with his weapons catalogue and waddles over to him. "Skippah?" Skipper glances down at him and flips the page.

"Yes, Private?" He asks.

"Are you still looking though the catalogue?" Skipper shakes his head with a sigh.

"No, Private...I'm guessing that Kowalski wouldn't tell you the story?"

"No, sir, he did...I was just wondering if you would tell me anothah." Skipper looks at him and shrugs.

"You're sure that you'll stay awake this time?"

"Yes, sir!" Skipper nods.

"Alright...is there any story in particular that you want to hear?"

"Um...how about the one with the piranhas?" Skipper thinks for a moment trying to remember it, and then nods.

"Okay, I think I remember that one well enough." Skipper hops down from his bunk and heads toward the table. But before he has even got there, a thump is heard from above. "What the–? Private, stay here, I'm going topside to see what the deuce that was." Before Private can even respond, Skipper has climbed up the ladder and is out of the HQ. Skipper gets into his battle stance and looks around. Near the edge of the ice flow is a bush. A _moving_ bush. "What the deuce? Who's there?"

"Knock-knock." says the bush. Skipper makes a face.

"What?"

"You said who's there, so there must have been a knock-knock. Isn't that how it goes? You know; knock-knock. Who's there?" Skipper crosses his flippers unamused.

"Okay, wise guy. Get out of that bush where I can see you."

"Ah, you remember me. I'm so pleased." The bush sounds sarcastic. "I'm not coming out until _you_ guess my name, Skips, ol' pal."

"Wha–How the mackerel do you know my name?"

"The same way you ought to know mine, Skipper. Now, players start you guesses!" Skipper thinks for a moment.

"Blowhole."

"Ehhhh, wrong. Guess again."

"Um... Ringtail?"

"What's a ringtail? Obviously not me...try again, Skips."

"Hans?"

"_*Sigh*_ No, you really aren't good at guessing games are you, sir?"

"Just tell me what your name is."

"Umm, no. That's no fun...but then again, this unit didn't ever seem to have too much fun, when I used to be in it."

"Manfredi?" Skipper says, but immediately face-flippers himself. _No, that can't be right. He's dead._

"Ding, ding, diiiing! Give the penguin a prize!". A penguin with green eyes says hoping out of the bush. Skipper takes a step back in surprise.

"M-Manfredi? How? You're dead!" The penguin called Manfredi looks around him and shakes his head. "You must be a spy!"

"No, sir. I'm pretty sure I'm alive...And I'm NOT a spy...though that would be awesome, but sadly, I'm not."

"No...no, this all has to be some coffee created fantasy that my tired mind's cooked up." Manfredi frowns as Skipper slaps himself.

"Skipper, you're not dreaming; I'm really here." Skipper stares at him.

"But how? You died with Johnson on that...that mission with the...that mission with the things and the...and the..." Skipper puts his flipper to his forehead trying to remember _how_ exactly Manfredi and Johnson died. Manfredi raises a nonexistent eyebrow.

"You can't remember how you thought we died? Has Kowalski been testing the amnesia mist on you again?"

"What?" Manfredi, realizing what he had just said closes his mouth and looks up at the stars.

"Oh, nothing." Manfredi looks again at Skipper. "So, are you going to let me into the HQ are you going to continue to stand there confusing yourself while I stand here being bored to death?" Skipper nods slowly and moves out of Manfredi's way and follows him down into the HQ. Private is still at the table; he falls out of his seat in surprise when he sees Manfredi.

"M-Manfredi?" Private asks standing up. "Is that you?"

"The one and only! It's nice to see you too, Private." Private just stares at him with his beak wide open. Manfredi looks around. "Where's Rico and Kowalski?"

"In K-Kowalski's lab." Manfredi nods.

"Thank you." He then sneaks off and into the lab. An explosion followed by a shriek follow.

"Ma'fre'i!" Rico says, ignoring Kowalski's wide open look of surprise, and hugs Manfredi.

"It's, uh, it's nice to see you too, Rico." Manfredi gasps.

"B-but h-how? You died!" Kowalski stutters. Manfredi rolls his eyes.

"So I've been told...multiple times now. Come to the table, and I'll tell all you guys at once the 'how,' okay?" Manfredi then leaves the room, followed by Rico and Kowalski to the table. Once everyone is seated Manfredi looks at them. "So, you all seem to be wondering how I'm still alive, correct? How about Johnson? Do you seriously think he's dead, too?" Private raises a flipper.

"Isn't he?" Private asks. Manfredi shakes his head with a sigh.

"No, Private. He's as alive as I am...or he was yesterday when I last saw him. He's the reason I'm here. But, something tells me that you won't believe that I'm real until I tell you how I'm alive, correct?" There are slow nods all around. Manfredi nods. "Okay, think back to that _lovely_ mission when Skipper, Johnson, and I went to find Blowhole and Kowalski, Rico, and Private stayed behind here..."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Skipper waddles in front of his line of five recruits. "Men, we have newly acquired intel on where Blowhole has placed his newest diabolical base. I need a small-maned team to go with me and get that _thing _back off the maps. Comprende? Manfredi, Johnson, you're with me. Kowalski, Rico, and Private, you guys stay here. None of you are ready for a mission this dangerous and I will not lose any rookies to that delirious dolphin." The penguins nod with a salute.

"Yes, sir!" All five reply. Skipper nods, pleased.

"Okay, Manfredi, Johnson, let's go." Skipper motions to them before hoping up and out of the HQ. Manfredi and Johnson follow him out.

* * *

**-Present-**

Skipper crosses his flippers. "Yes, we ALL remember that part. And next we went to the jungles of Mexico and flying piranhas...or was it Manila?" Skipper says. Manfredi shakes his head.

"No, Skipper. You're partially right, but also a good bit wrong. Somehow you've gotten the actual mission confused with that video-game Johnson made a few years back. You know that game where you take a picture of yourself and that becomes the character and then there were a hundred and two different settings in which you could fight Blowhole in?" Manfredi looks at all the blank expressions in front of him. "Obviously you don't remember." He shakes his head. "Remind me to show it to you again later. But first, allow me to refresh your memories on that mission..."

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Manfredi, Johnson, and Skipper slide off the plane that they had stowawayed on to Manila, Philippines. "Careful, boys. Blowhole could be anywhere." Skipper says with his flippers up ready for combat.

"Skipper, sir, I highly doubt that he of all things would be in the center of a busy airport like this." Johnson says. Skipper shakes his head.

"Oh, poor naïve, Johnson. That's exactly what Benjamin said before..." Skipper makes a slicing motion at his throat. Johnson puts his flippers to his hips.

"Skipper, I'm seriously beginning to doubt that this 'Bengamin' you keep talking about ever existed. I think you made him up. I mean, how can one penguin die so many times in so many different ways?! It's impossible!" Skipper looks at Johnson.

"No, it's not impossible. It _really_ happened." Johnson shakes his head with a sigh.

"Whatever, sir." Manfredi looks at his two teammates and shrugs. He would probably never understand them and their random arguments. He then sees the approaching shoes of a human and gasps.

"Person at three o'clock!" Manfredi exclams.

"What?" Skipper turns and sees the shoes on the other side of the plane. "Hoover Dam! To the forest, men, before we're compromised!" Skipper orders.

"Roger that, sir!" Manfredi and Johnson say as they all slide away from the plane and into the nearby trees and undergrowth.

"Manfredi, where are we?" Manfredi takes a map out of his backpack. He unrolls it on a rock and takes out the stick of TNT that he had used to keep it from getting bent. He looks the map over.

"Let's see, well we just left the Manila airport, and so now we are in the nearby forest." Manfredi says. Skipper nods, even though he already knew all of that.

"Okay, how far are we from those possible coordinates for Blowhole's new base?" He looks at the map.

"Uh, hehe, pretty far."

"Like a hop, skip, and a jump far?" Manfredi shakes his head.

"No, sir. More like a hop, a skip, a jump, a slide, and an explosion far." Johnson face-flippers.

"Why can't we just use normal measurements? You know like feet, miles, and kilometers? How far is that?" He asks.

"About thirty-seven miles as the penguin slides." Johnson's beak drops.

"Thirty-seven miles of straight sliding?! Sweet Sardinian sardines, please tell me that we're going to commandeer a ride, Skipper, sir." Johnson looks at Skipper. Skipper mulls this over for a few seconds.

"Though I'd hate to let you miss such an excellent opportunity for endurance training, I guess that we can get a ride." Skipper says. Johnson sighs in relief.

"Oh thank goodness." Skipper looks at Johnson.

"But if I get anymore complaining from you, Johnson, I'll have you run along beside the car as Manfredi and I ride in it, understood?" Johnson gulps and nods.

"Very understood, sir."

Skipper nods and looks back at the airport. He could see a car small enough to drive though the forest, but large enough for all three of them. It was a child's pink jeep, complete with orange and white flowers on the side. Skipper claps his flippers together and points at it. "Men, that's our car." Manfredi and Johnson both look at the car. They each raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

"Uh, sir, you're sure that pink one is the one we want?" Manfredi asks. Skipper nods.

"Yes, it's perfect." Manfredi and Johnson exchange looks and Johnson shrugs.

"Alright, if you say so, Skipper." Skipper nods. He then counts silently to three in his head before motioning for them all to go to the little car. He lowers his flipper and they all slide over to it. Johnson takes the driver's seat, Skipper shot-gun, and Manfredi the back seat. Skipper looks both ways.

"Okay, Johnson, floor it."

"Aye aye, Skipper!" Johnson says pushing the gas pedal down all the way. The little car shoots forward away from the airport and Johnson steers it into the forest. He soon slows it down just a bit so that they wouldn't use up all the battery or whatever that car ran on before they had gotten close to the evil dolphin lair. Manfredi watches the trees race by, bored. He had accidentally left his iPod back at the base, so he couldn't listen to music...or could he?

"Hey, Skips, can we put on some music?" Manfredi asks knocking on Skipper's flat head. Skipper frowns.

"If it will make you sit back there quietly and NOT do that again, then yes, we can." Skipper says.

"Yes!" Manfredi fishes a CD out of his backpack and hands it up to Skipper. Skipper looks suspiciously at it, but takes it anyway and sticks it into the CD player. **(A.N.–Wow, that's one high-tech kiddy car XD)** Survivor's 'The Eye of the Tiger' begins to play. And Manfredi, like always, songs along...but this time he changes up the lyrics some.

_"Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a bird and his will to survive"_

Johnson drums along on the steering-wheel. Skipper looks at him curiously. "I thought that you didn't like Manfredi's songs, soldier." Johnson glances at his superior officer and shrugs.

_"So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive"_

"I like this song, even if Manfredi is changing the lyrics." Johnson says. Skipper nods and watches the trees go by as he silently regrets giving Manfredi his permission to turn on the CD player.

_"It's the eye of the dolphin, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the dolphin_

_"Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds, still we take to the street_

_For the kill with the skill to survive_

_"It's the eye of the dolphin, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the dolphin"_

"All of this noise is sure to give our position away to Blowhole and his lobsters." Skipper murmurs to himself. Neither Manfredi nor Johnson hear him.

_"Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a bird and his will to survive_

_"It's the eye of the dolphin, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the dolphin_

_"The eye of the dolphin_

_The eye of the dolphin_

_The eye of the dolphin_

_The eye of the dolphin."_

The song ends just as they get to a small river. Johnson slams down the breaks and the car stops millimeters from the edge of the river, he sighs in relief. Then all three of them hop out the car and look at the river. Skipper looks at it suspiciously. "Manfredi, fish me." Manfredi grabs a small tuna fish out of his backpack and tosses it to Skipper. Skipper catches it and then drops it into the water. A large dark mass forms around the sinking fish and in a blur of a second, the little fish is gone. Skipper shakes his head. "Just as I thought, this river's full of piranhas."

"Piranhas?" Johnson asks. "How can you be so sure?" Skipper looks at him annoyedly

"Would you like me to bring you proof of their existence, Johnson, or are you going to listen to your commanding officer and not going to ask questions?" Johnson shakes his head.

"No, sir. I'll just go with what you say...so if there _is_ piranhas in there, how are we getting across?" Skipper looks around and then sees some stones sticking up in the rapids.

"Along those boulders, remember that hopscotch maneuver I spent all last week teaching you, I told you it would come in handy. Now, commence hopscotching across the river, men!"

"Yes, sir!" Johnson and Manfredi salute. They then start hopping along the rocks. Manfredi almost slips. A piranha leaps up at him.

"AGH! THEREREALLYAREPIRANHAS! RUN!" Manfredi shouts incomprehensibly. He shoots past Johnson almost knocking him off the rock into the predatory fish filled water.

"Whoa, whoa! Manfredi! Watch it!" Johnson growls as he regains his balance and sees that Manfredi is already on the other side of the river. "What the–Manfredi how the tuna are you already over there?!" Manfredi shrugs. Skipper comes up right behind Johnson.

"Soldier, hurry up unless you want to be fish food." Skipper says while standing on one foot. Johnson glances back and nods and hops faster along the rocks. Another piranha leaps up out of the water, followed by another and another and another. "What the deuce! This isn't normal fish action! There's something fishy about these...fish." One of the fish leaps at Skipper. "Hah!" Skipper grabs it by its tail and slams it hard on the rock in front of him. It sparks. "These aren't fish, these are frauds!" He finishes hopping along the rocks after Johnson and Manfredi. He shows the robo-piranha to them. "We must be close to Blowhole's base." Johnson takes the fish.

"Hmm, yes, I guess we are, sir. Manfredi, where are w–OW!" Skipper bops Johnson.

"That's what I ask, Johnson." Skipper turns to Manfredi. "Where are we?" Manfredi takes the map back out and inspects it.

"About a quarter of a mile from the base coordinates, sir!" Manfredi says re-rolling up the map. Skipper nods.

"Excellent. Let's go, men." Skipper takes point and slides first, Johnson follows right after him, and Manfredi after Johnson. Soon they make it to the base. Skipper stands up and looks around. There are no entrances in sight. "Fried flounder. Manfredi, you're going to have to make us an entrance...but don't go crazy with it." Manfredi looks at Skipper with a faked hurt expression.

"Me? Crazy with explosives? Gosh, sir, that hurts. It really does." Manfredi says. Skipper sighs. Manfredi laughs and takes out a stick of dynamite. "Is this enough, Skips, or do you want more?"

"One stick should be more than enough, Manfredi."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Manfredi shrugs.

"Alright if you say so." He lights the TNT and tosses it at the wall of the base. Then he and the others back away into the trees for shelter from the blast.

**_Kabooooom!_**

They slide back to the wall and see that it's still very much there. "What the deuce?!"

"I told you we should have used more, sir." Skipper face-flippers and Manfredi grins and puts three already lit sticks of TNT at the wall and they slide once again for cover.

_**KAAAABOOOOOOM!**_

Once again they slide back to the wall, there is now a sizable hole in the thick metal wall. Skipper peeks into the hole before motioning for the others to fall in after him. They all then slide into the base. Skipper looks both ways before turning down a hallway and coming beak to legs with a lobster carrying a pail of little fish. The lobster gasps and runs with his pail, and before Skipper and the others can even register what had just happened, the lobster has pressed the emergency intruder button and an alarm is blaring along with the sound of many lobsters running to the spot. Skipper, Johnson, and Manfredi all get into their defensive stances and look at all the lobsters around them. "Hoover Dam!"

"We're surrounded!" Manfredi gasps. Skipper nods as he glances around for a way to get himself and his team out of there.

"Johnson, options!"

"Op-options, sir? Oh, uh, maybe a smoke bomb followed by a retreat and then Manfredi's bomb." Johnson thinks fast, unused to giving options.

"You heard him, Manfredi." Manfredi nods and pulls a smoke bomb out of his pack and tosses it at the crustacians around them. Then, while the lobsters ran around in a confused mess, the penguins slide from the scene. "Okay, Manfredi, you could use the bomb now." Skipper says a few minute later. But there is no reply. Skipper stops and sees that neither Manfredi nor Johnson are behind him as they're supposed to be. "Manfredi? Johnson? Men?" He turns to go back after him, but before he can the base explodes and Skipper instead has to take a step backwards. "Johnson! Manfredi!" Once the explosion dies down, Skipper slides into the ruins of the base. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" Skipper runs both of his flippers over his flat head. "I-I couldn't have lost them. I just couldn't have." But, after looking in all the devastation from the explosion, he cannot find any sign of them and must assume the worst.

* * *

-Present-

"And then Skipper takes the little pink car and comes back here to you guys telling you that Johnson and I were history." Manfredi says. He then looks around at the stunned faces of the others staring back at them. It was now painfully obvious that they remembered none of this and were listening to it as if it was new information.

"M-Manfredi, how did you and Johnson escape the explosion?" Private asks. Manfredi looks at him.

"I was actually just getting to that part, Private."

"Oh...okay, carry on then, I guess." Manfredi nods.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

Manfredi and Johnson go to slide after Skipper, but find themselves stuck under a lobster pile. They squirm their way out from under to see that one lobster was messing with Manfredi's bomb and had started the count down early. "Uh oh, we're toast." Manfredi states. Johnson looks at him and then looks around the room and sees an air vent.

"No. No, we're not toast...at least not yet. Here, Manfredi, give me a boost." Johnson says. Manfredi nods and bends down for Johnson to get on his shoulders. Johnson reaches up and pulls down the air vent grill. He then pulls himself up and then pulls Manfredi up after him. "Now slide! Slide faster than you've ever slid before!" He pushes Manfredi and then they both slide like mad through the air vent and shoot out another that led to the outside of the base just as the base explodes behind them. They each look at each other.

"Where's Skipper?"

"I guess he thought we were right behind him and now thinks we're dead." they then both get the same idea.

"We don't have to go back to the HQ! We can let them just think that we're dead and in reality not be and do whatever we want!" They both say grinning.

"We're free! No more stupid dangerous missions and harsh training!" Johnson says.

"No more being told to turn down my music and not being allowed caffeine!" Manfredi says. "YES!" They then high-five.

* * *

**-Present-**

"You're telling me that you and Johnson allowed us to think that you were dead just so you didn't have to do military related things anymore?!" Skipper says. Manfredi nods slowly.

"Yes, but after these years, that's a decision that Johnson and I both came to regret. And we both are sorry, sir." Manfredi says quietly. The room is silent for a few painful seconds.

"Manfredi, didn't you earlier say that Johnson was the reason that you're here?" Kowalski asks. Manfredi nods.

"I did. Johnson and I were staying for a short time at the Bronx Zoo, and yesterday I came back there after a snowcone run, and Johnson was gone. In his bunk was this note." Manfredi pulls out a note from nowhere. "I'm pretty sure that it's from Johnson's kidnapper. But, I can't read it, Johnson was the only of us who could."

* * *

**A.N.—The song above, somewhere up there, was _The Eye of the Tiger_ by Survivor. I changed the lyrics a little to make it fit the chapter more.**


End file.
